Going to 19th Century England
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Britt is back and time travelling again. This time to England where she meets the Black Butler crew. There is wrestling sprinkled in there. And don't worry Fae is mentioned in there too. Again this was inspired by aXissFF's story and my friend auroraminamino's Athena stories. I can't say anything else without giving anything away. Enjoy :)


The penguins, Britt and Annie are relaxing when Kowalski comes in all excited on how he modified his time traveling watch.

"What do you mean you modified it?" asks Skipper, confused

"I mean I fixed the whole popping in and out at random times, there is a homing device on it and a dial to make it easier to tell you the date you're in!" says Kowalski, excited.

"Ummm Kowalski" says Private

"Yes Private?" asks Kowalski

He starts to say how is that an improvement but Rico jabs him lightly.

"I mean how long does it last this time?" asks Private

"As long as you want Private! That's the whole beauty of it!" says Kowalski

"So you didn't make it penguin sized yet, Uncle Kowalski?" asks Annie'

"Uh….no not yet, I just got excited about this. I'll make it while Britt goes to England in 19th century. You're so lucky Britt, please take lots of notes like last time when you went to Japan. Oh and stay there a month not a week please. " says Kowalski

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." says Britt

"Be careful, Lady Archer." says Skipper

"Of course." says Britt, grabbing her backpack

Then she's off on a new adventure, instead of landing somewhere near any friends like last time she lands on the street of London. There is whispers about her clothing saying how "naked" and improperly dressed she is right now. She keeps on going ignoring the whispers are saying when she bumps into a tall stranger.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." says Britt

"It's quite alright, young lady." says Sebastian

"Excuse me where exactly am I?" asks Britt

"You're in London, England. I say, where are your parents young lady, to let you walk around in what you're wearing." says Sebastian

"Uh…. I don't live here actually. I'm really busy, please excuse me." says Britt, rushing off

"What an odd girl." says Sebastian, continuing onto his shopping for his young master.

In the meantime Britt isn't there five minutes when she gets dragged into an ally by a big gang of guys. There are at least 6 of them there, making it an uneven fight for her, which Skipper has been training her for. She can't exactly say that as she'd be drove to the insane insulum. The way they are looking at her now makes her think she is an enemy of there's in odd men clothing. Maybe an enemies sibling, mess with the enemies sibling and get into a war or something. She really isn't sure, she's never seen this sort of thing before, except on movies or tv shows.

"I don't want to be any trouble, please let me go." says Britt

She goes to leave but they block her path.

"You're not going anywhere, little girl." says one of them

"Sigh. I was hoping to avoid violence if at all possible. " says Britt, she leaves her background down on the ground.

"ooooo Pocahontas here is going to fight. Sorry sweetheart we don't care if you are a girl. You're going down!" says one of the boys

The fight is on, of course they didn't account on this strange little girl being able to fight six on one. She holds her own, no one even notices the demon watching on even after she takes down 3 of the six boys. She is getting tired and quickly, though Sebastian watches on he prepares to step in. Six on one and with a girl being that one didn't sound good to Sebastian. He places the stuff on the ground. He looks up and sees her fighting on keeping her hold but she gets hit hard sending her to the ground when they hit her in the gut. Her smallish size makes it hard for her to hold her own with a cheap shot as that. Sebastian comes over and helps the girl out by taking out the remaining three. He scoops up the guy that gut busted her and a low growl escapes.

"Don't ever let me catch you hitting a woman. Do I make myself clear? A gentleman never lays a hand on a lady." says Sebastian

"Y-yeah sure." says guy

"Good" says Sebastian, letting him go still hating humans even more now.

The girl is slowly coming around but can't do much coughing she tries to stand up but can't really. Sebastian comes over and helps her up.

"T-thanks" says Britt

"Are you alright, miss?" asks Sebastian

"Fine. I'll be fine really. " says Britt, picking up her backpack with a cough. "Actually could you help me toward the nearest hotel? I am really lost."

"Hotel? No no. That won't do at all, I can't just leave you after helping you out of that situation. You could be seriously injured, I insist you come to my lord's mansion. It'll be no problem at all. Please come with me. Besides you won't get far when you can barely walk." says Sebastian

"You got a point there. Alright, I'll go with you. Thank you so much." says Britt

"It is no problem at all, miss." says Sebastian

"Britt, my names Brittney but everyone calls me Britt. You can call me Britt." says Britt

"Very well, Britt. My name is Sebastian. It is a pleasure to meet you." says Sebastian

He then scoops her, her backpack and what he was sent out to get. He carries all back to Phantomhive Manor, where Tanaka in his true form greets them at the door.

"There you are Sebastian. Hmm? Oh we have a guest. Who is this?" asks Tanaka

"Hello Tanaka, glad to see you in your true form today. This is Britt, poor dear had no idea where she was going. Then got into a bit of a pickle you see, it was a six boys on this poor innocent girl. " says Sebastian

"Oh my. And you rescued the girl, yes? Well she is our responsibility. Bring her inside, I'll take care of the things in your hand. " says Tanaka, taking the things that Sebastian got in town today.

"Very well, I'll let the Young Master know of our lost sheep. Do take care of her, she looks scared. " says Sebastian, he carries her to the nearest couch and sets her down gently.

"Alright, I'll see about making her a cup of tea while she waits." says Tanaka

They leave to do so, Ciel is warned in advance and comes down to meet the strange girl. It takes a few minutes to get her to actually talk and explain what she remembers. Just like with in Japan, Britt has to prove she hasn't gone completely mad and she is telling the truth.

"Sebastian. Make up a room for Britt, please. She can't just stay on the street for a month someone will surely kill her. Oh and have Meyrin go shopping with her, she can't go around naked all day long." says Ciel

"Excuse me, but these are clothes." says Britt

"I know but around here you might as well be going around naked. I'll call Madam Red, she is a doctor so she should be able to care for you. We can't have Sebastian look you over for modesty sake. Please make yourself at home." says Ciel

"Thank you so much! oh I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm Britt." says Britt

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Exactly what is you're last name? You did learn in history class I hope that you're last name will help you and us greatly. Especially if you would be a lady or a commoner. Not that there is nothing wrong with that. " says Ciel

"I know you meant nothing by it. My last name is Knight. " says Britt

They look at her then at themselves and then back at her.

"Yes, I know my ancestors were royal knights. Or in this time period are royal knights. " says Britt (fun fact you guys probably didn't know about,that I learned in English class of all places, you got your last name based on your job. Now you awesome people can question what job you're ancestors probably had. maybe maybe not just thought I'd throw that fun fact in here.)

"Well then looks like you're full title would be "Lady Britt Knight" mi'lady. Though people would normally call you "Lady Britt" " says Sebastian, with a smile

"Can we drop the lady part at least around here if I must say "Lady Britt" everywhere else, please." says Britt, determined

"Of course" says Sebastian

Ciel goes to call Madam Red and Sebastian goes to get Britt's room ready while Meyrin, Tanaka, Baldroy and Finny. They become fast friends, Tanaka comes in and gives her the drink he went to get her.

"Thank you" says Britt

"Think nothing of it, Britt." says Tanaka

"So I guess I have to act like a proper young lady, huh?" asks Britt

"In public, I'm afraid so. I know it's a lot to ask but if you don't people will really think you went mad. " says Tanaka

"I understand, I'd rather blend in. " says Britt

"I don't want to be rude, but from what I can gather on how you are at home. Um…. Do you know how to act like a young lady?" asks Finny

"Don't worry I get that all the time. I'm actually really good at it. I had to be at my grandparents house." says Britt

"Really?" asks Meyrin

"Yeah. All the time. She was strict about it." says Britt

"Madam Red will be here soon." says Ciel

"Thank you so much for your help." says Britt

"It's no problem at all." says Ciel

Madam Red comes in and takes her upstais to check her over. They talk a lot, luckily Ciel filled her in on everything already. They talk about everything under the moon, it's fun and they bond. Though Madam Red focuses on checking her over.

"There you are, sweetie. Nothing is broken, but you have a few bruises on the bone. Those will heal on their own. You got really lucky, this Skipper fellow trained you well. Those men aren't exactly small from what I was told." says Madam Red

"Oh yeah, he is a great mentor and teacher." says Britt

"I can tell, from what I heard you can hold your own." says Madam Red

"I'm not that good, my friend though she can kick some butt. She's really great. Also trained by Skipper" says Britt

"I see. Do you have any siblings?" asks Madam Red

"Yeah. An older sister named Fae, she's sweet, funny, amazing, kind-hearted. She's very protective but only because she cares about me so much. She's my kitten to my shy mouse. I love her so much. She means the world to me and vice versa.I love everything about her. I promised to call her, whoopsie. I doubt I'll even get bars here. I'll try but later. " says Britt

"Aww. She sounds amazing, I'd love to meet her one day. Do you have any other siblings? " says Madam Red

"Yeah. Three older brothers, I'd say too but no three. They are all amazing big brothers, very kind to me and my sister. One of my big brothers is actually dating my sister. I know that sounds weird let me restart this. My older siblings aren't my biological siblings. My sister started dating Seth before he even knew me. He and my other two brothers moved into our house. As well as our older sister, my brother Roman's wife, and their adorable daughter lives there too. Where I got to know all of them. They treat me like their baby sister, they are all so very sweet and fun to be around. Roman and Gelly's daughter thinks of me and Fae as her aunt." says Britt

"Awww. Wait you said "I'd say too but no three" what do you mean by that?" asks Madam Red

She plays with her hair blushing, she's talked to Fae with this feeling but she's still very shy about it.

"I uh… There's this guy,named Dean, he was like a brother to me then one day this thing changed and I um… I like him in the gushy hand holding way. I like like him…." she replies turning red (Don't read too much in that please.)

"So you wish he was more basically." says Madam Red

"Uh..yeah." says Britt, red

"I see. I'm sure you guys will be adorable together." says Madam Red, already hearing wedding bells with you and Seth and me and Dean

"T-thanks." says Britt, even more red

"You're welcome" says Madam Red

They go to leave to see that everyone was eaves dropping out the door. For a whole week they teach Britt everything she needs to know about England. Some things took a while to learn. She would wear the corset and the dresses even though she hates it. The corsets are almost impossible to breathe in. Surprising to her she actually does get service down there and does talk to her siblings, and everyone at HQ on a daily basis. Which is fine by them, they know she misses home sometimes. Though they love having her there and vice versa. She even learns about everyone there even that Sebastian is a demon. Though that was pure accident and she promised not to say a word. Britt even meets Lizzy, and they become quick friends too. One day however there is an attack on the Phantomhive mansion. Before a bullet can hit Ciel though, Britt is quick to drag him down pulling out a gun. She shoots at the guy who shot at him and hears a scream. Sebastian goes out there and notices all she did was hit him in the knee, barely a graze. Though he can tell it was on purpose that she did it that way. It was almost like she didn't want to kill him, just stop him. Sebastian takes care of the rest and rather easier, before returning to them. Ciel is looking at Britt in complete shock, she just protected him and they've known each other a week.

"Why did you just save me?" asks Ciel

"Were friends silly. That's why." She says simply with a smile

This leaves Ciel even more confused, a friend can do so much just because they are friends?

"They are gone. I got to say, Britt amazing shooting out there. But it looked like you didn't want to kill him." says Sebastian

"That obvious? And I'm really not that good. But to answer you, I don't kill anybody. If violence can be avoided, I try my best. This was one of those "if I don't shoot him he'll kill my friend" situations. So it couldn't be avoided." says Britt

"True, it couldn't be avoided at all. You did really good today. You both can come out now." says Sebastian

They do come out and the rest of the month goes on without another person trying to take out Ciel's life. No one in town even suspects Britt isn't from that time zone. She really does act like a proper young lady. As shocking as it is to them just by what they heard on how she acts at home. People in town tend to like her, it's hard for her to remember everyone's name but she does try, so very hard. Which is all they ask for her to do is try. Ciel takes her out in town just to get her out of the house for her surprise at the house. Even though it will be the last evening for her, she plans to come back some day. They run into a guy that Britt doesn't remember his name too.

"Lady Britt. So glad to see you again." says Guy,bowing to her.

"Oh. It's such a pleasure to see you as well. How are you doing today?" asks Britt, curtsying to him

"I am doing good, and you?" asks Guy

"I am doing good myself. I have to go, but it was such a delight talking to you again." says Britt, with a smile

"And I. Have a wonderful day." says Guy

"And you as well." she says

Ciel and Britt move on through the city, conversations like that continue on through the city. Ciel is still impressed to today by how quickly she go from tomboy to proper young lady. She even knows what fork and what spoon to use, that takes a while to learn. Though that was pure luck on Britt's end. Of course Britt, like always when she gets home is ready to go up with Meyrin to get the corset and dress off. When she gets to the bedroom she's in complete shock. The room is painted in purple her favorite color. Her bed is much like Ciel's' big bed, and she has a dresser of her very own. She has a big chair as well, and a little chest too. There is some stuffed animals on the bed too, the covers are purple too. It's perfect for a young woman or a female child, it's definitely perfect for Britt.

"Do you like it, Britt?" asks Sebastian

"I love it! Thank you! Thank you!" says Britt, all happy.

She hugs everyone she is so happy, she walks in and takes it all in. She's so happy, so aren't they. Soon the day of her departure comes, she hugs them all good bye. She has a lot to tell everyone when she gets back. She really does love it there but it'll be good to be home again. She presses the button on the watch and she's off again, home sweet home.

The End.


End file.
